


NWO: Back In The Show

by AaronAXX316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAXX316/pseuds/AaronAXX316
Summary: What if Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff were given the WWE? What if Mandy Rose had a love interest?





	NWO: Back In The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for checking out my first ever fan fic. I really wanted to try this out and see how it goes.

My name is Aaron Andrew. I am the current WWE U.S. Champion. A couple of years ago, Vince Mcmahon retired from his position as CEO of WWE. He gave the company to his daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul Levesque (Triple H). A year after they took over the company, they decided they’ve been in the industry long enough and wanted to retire and spend time with their family. They approached Paul Heyman (who was the current Executive Director of Monday Night Raw, manager for Brock Lesnar and former owner of ECW.) Paul brought Eric Bischoff (who was the current former owner of WCW and former GM of Monday Night Raw) in as his #2 in charge.

* * *

One day I was walking into the Allstate Arena with my U.S. Championship over my shoulder. Paul walked over to me. “Aaron! Good! Glad I caught you! I have a new storyline for you that I think you are going to love!” A second later, I saw Scott Hall and Sean Waltman (X-Pac) walk over to Paul and pat him on both of his shoulders. “Oh! Perfect timing!” Paul laughed as the two approached him. “You two will be working with Aaron! You are going to form the N.W.O. starting with the U.S. Champ and work your way up!” “All we gotta do is pass the torch, right?” Scott asked. “Well you will still be managing them and Sean will still be fighting as a member of the group, but yes!” Sean waltman used to have long dark hair, but as the years passed, he got older, so he shaved his head. “Sounds good!” Sean replied, as he and Scott walked away. Paul whispered to me, “Don’t expect them to _bond_ with you. They usually only bond with Eric or people they’ve known. They’ll be professional in the ring and will be your buddy out there, but don’t expect this to turn into a friendship!” I nodded in response. I was well aware of how they could be difficult backstage and how Scott had a drinking problem, but I was still thrilled to be working with them. I had only been in the company for 3 years and my hometown would get to see me not only defend my US title, but to be the first member of this generation’s N.W.O.(Aside from Sean, of course.) My opponent for that night, Ali, a long haired tan skinned gentleman came over to me and we discussed how we would finish the match. I told him Eric had plans for me as US Champion and gave some suggestions on what would be cool to end with. He agreed.

* * *

Later that night, we were the main event. We gave it our all. We hit each other with plenty of reversals and top rope moves. Towards the end, he hit me with a running huricanrana, I got up and tried to kick him, but he caught my foot, spun around and took me down with a spinning wheel kick. He went for the pin. The ref taps, 1...2… But then I kicked out. We both were crawling on our knees to a standing position. I ran into the ropes towards the back side of the ring, then I charged at Ali with a clothesline, but he ducked it and sent me flying down into the middle rope with a Complete Shot. Ali quickly rolled out to the ring apron, took a couple steps back and charged at me with a running knee to the head. At this point, we were 15 minutes into the match. I was exhausted. I rolled over to the corner and stared at the ceiling while I was laying on my back. Ali started to climb to the top rope for his Imploding 450 Splash finisher. When he reached the top rope, I mustered enough energy to kick to my feet, then I charged behind Ali and pulled his legs out from under him, sending his groin down into the turnbuckle. The crowd let out an “OHHHH!” as I jumped behind him on the turnbuckle, hooked my arm around the front of his head and sent him down with an inverted DDT. Before he could manage to get himself back on his feet, I pulled him up, sent him back down with my Spiral Sonnet DDT (Double Arm DDT) and went for the pin. The ref taps. “1...2…3!” The crowd cheered. They were 50/50 split, during the match. Half were chanting “Let’s go Ali!” The other half were chanting “Aaron Andrew!” Ali rolled out of the ring, then Scott and Sean rolled in. They were decked out in N.W.O. gear and Sean was carrying one of the black and white shirts. Scott Hall grabbed a mic. “Hey yo! Are you guys here to see Mustafa Ali?” Half of the crowd cheered. “OR…Did you guys come to see the…” The whole crowd shouted “N.W.O!!!!” “Looks like one more… For the bad guys!” The crowd cheered as Sean asked me if I wanted to put the shirt on. I took the shirt, gave him a bro hug (shoulder hug), then I put the shirt on. They both raised my hands as the crowd cheered louder than before. It was a moment I’ll always remember. Then the camera faded to black, as I rolled out of the ring feeling excited for the future.

* * *

The following week. Paul sent me a text to meet in his office at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee. I walked in, belt over shoulder. Sean and Scott were sittinW in a couple chairs against the wall to my left. Paul was at his desk in the middle and the 3 members of The New Day were sitting in chairs against the wall to my right. “Good! Now that we’re all here! Gentleman! I’d like to introduce you to the 3 newest members of the N.W.O. you will be recruiting tonight!” The New Day were the current tag team champions so it made sense. “Awesome. I’ve always wanted to be in the N.W.O!” Austin laughed (Austin Creed was Xavier Woods real name.) The other two agreed. “Well it’s about time they got away from that _unicorn_ bullshit!” Sean commented. “Oh come on! The fans love that!” Austin responded. Sean shrugged. “So are we all in agreement, gentleman?” Paul asked. “I’m cool with it!” I said. Then the others agreed. “Good. Now tonight, Sean has a match against Heath Slater. Heath has not arrived yet, but I’m sure he will be on board when Sean recruits him after the match.” “Isn’t Heath a little low on the totem pole?” Sean asked. “Which is precisely why I plan to build his image by bringing him in!” “What about Rhyno?” I asked. Rhyno was Heath’s tag team partner. They are former WWE Smackdown Tag Team Champions. “No. I have other plans for Rhyno. Besides, we already have our tag team.” “If I’m the US Champ, New Day are the Tag Team Champs, what is Heath?” “The way I see it, we have room for two more champions. Heath and Sean can be ‘the goons’ of the group. Whenever interference is needed. They will jump in. They will also have matches like the rest of you.” Paul replied. “Wait… You’re putting me on _Heath’s level?!_ ” Sean snapped. “For the time being! Until it’s time to bring back a couple more titles! We are just planting these seeds, we need to let them grow a bit!” Paul calmly assured him. Everyone considered Heath slater as the _rodeo clown_ of the WWE, but Heath was a talented wrestler. He just needed to be put into the right position to show it.

* * *

Later that night, Sean walked over to me. “Change of plans, I’m not down with this, so, I need you to go out there after the match and offer him a shirt.” “But… Didn’t Paul want you to do it?” “As long as it gets done, who cares?” “That’s true. Alright, I’ll do it.” Then he walked away without saying another word.

Later that night, about 15 minutes into their match, they nearly gave it everything they had. Slater hit Sean with a DDT and went for the pin, but then Sean kicked out. Slater kicked to his feet then Sean got up. Slater delivered a Houston Side Kick to Sean, causing Sean to fall out of the ring to the ground, near the entrance ramp. Slater bounced off of the back ropes, charged towards the front and catapulted himself over the top rope, as he hit Sean with a Spinning Corkscrew Plancha. The crowd cheered, as he took Sean down. He rolled out of the ring and rolled Sean back in, but then Sean kicked to his feet and hit Slater with a spin kick, which caused Slater to fall and roll into the corner of the ring. Slater rested the back of his head on the bottom turnbuckle. Sean went into the opposite corner, diagonally across from Slater, charged into the corner, bounced on Slater’s chest and hit a Bronco Buster on him. Slater got to his feet a few seconds later. Sean tried to charge into the corner, but Heath moved and swept Sean face first into the corner. Heath quickly picked Sean up and set him up for a Suplex, but then Sean reversed and took him down with a DDT. Sean then proceeded to pick Slater up and slammed him face first into the mat with the X-Factor. He went for the pin, 1…2…3! The crowd cheered in excitement, as they saw this former champion make his fighting return to the WWE. Hall and I were sitting in the front row, off to the side, with our heads down so the cameras wouldn’t notice us. We jumped over the guardrail, as Sean rolled out, then we rolled in. Scott did his usual “Survey Time Speech” and then I handed Heath a shirt. He took the shirt and gave me a bro hug. “Paul said Sean was supposed to do this…” Heath said quietly. “I know. Sean wanted me to…” I replied. We celebrated Heath being part of the team and then we rolled out and went backstage.

* * *

When we arrived backstage. Paul came up to us. “What happened out there? I asked Sean to offer him a shirt!” “I didn’t want to. Besides, the outcome is still the same!” Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Well I want you and Aaron to go out and offer the New Day a shirt. Will _that_ be a problem?!” Paul asked. “Nope. No problem with them…” Then Sean walked away. “Does that mean he’s got a problem with me?” Heath whispered to me. I shrugged and shook my head. Considering we just got this angle a week ago, I hoped Sean wasn’t going to screw it all up. I knew he was just insulted by the whole Heath Slater thing, so I decided to shrug it off and think nothing more of it.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, we all marched down to the ring near the end of New Day’s match against Gallows and Anderson. Anderson was in the ring while Gallows turned around and yelled at us to go away. When we didn’t move, Gallows hopped down and got in my face. Anderson went for the tag, but Gallows was ringside with us. Slater hopped on the apron to distract the referee. Sean jumped on the apron, kicked Anderson in the head, sending him down. Heath jumped down and the ref turned around, Big E went for the pin. The ref counted. 1…2…3! Gallows turned around to see what happened, then I spun Gallows around and sent him down into the concrete with a DDT. After that I rolled into the ring and Sean offered them a shirt. They accepted. We celebrated in the ring. The N.W.O. theme hit and then Austin blew his trumpet to the rhythm of the letters “N W-O!”

* * *

We walked backstage and then Austin asked Sean if he wanted to go on his Web Series _Up Up Down Down,_ so he could promote Sean’s podcast. Heath was humming the notes to Rooster by _Alice In Chains_. I sang the lyrics that I thought came after and we both laughed. There was finally less tension and a bit more comradery in the group. Things were looking up for us and I was excited for my next match, as well as our next step.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for chapter 1 - check out chapter 2 to see where the romance with Mandy Rose kicks off and more.


End file.
